Homonculus
by Mamzelle Miaou
Summary: Première fanfic où Envy n'a pas disparu. Arrivé sans trop savoir comment à Munich, il y rencontre d'autres homonculus. Divers personnages inventés ou non, petit mélange bourré de fautes:Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose!Fic terminée.
1. Chap 1: L'histoire n'est pas finie

**Titre de la fanfic: Homonculus**

**Genre: une histoire sans genre, mais elle n'est pas toujours très amusante..**

**Manga d'origine: Full Metal Alchemist**

**Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi.. Sauf Kimika, Kenzaki, Wrath et certains des homonculus que j'ai complètement changé **

**Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'ortographe, de frappe ou autre "**

**Chapitre 1 : L'histoire n'est pas finie**

**Envy était venu, comme à chaque fois, regarder la Porte. Il se remémorait les événements, tous plus désastreux les uns que les autres : Lust et Sloth étaient scellées, mortes pour ainsi dire. Gluttony, sous le coup de la fureur, était passé lui aussi et se baladait quelque part ici, à Munich, livré à lui-même et dévoré par la faim. Quant aux autres, ils étaient frais et dispos juste derrière cette maudite Porte. **

**Et puis il y avait les ennemis ; Envy avait démoli un mur à force d'y déverser sa rage : Les 2 Elric, réunis et humains, menaient une vie formidable : La pouffiasse blonde s'était mariée avec le nabot, l'ex-boite de conserve avait épousé cette traîtresse de Kimika. Enfin, les autres, restés de l'autre côté, vivaient tranquilos. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire avant de valser en pleine guerre mondiale, Envy savait que la blondasse avait choppé son colonel de mes deux et que le gros con et ses étoiles s'était casé avec cette andouille aux cheveux roses.**

**Bref, ils avaient tous trouvé le bonheur, sauf lui. **

**Un nouveau trou dans le mur…. Envy observa la marque de sa main. Il crut y reconnaître le profil de l'ordure.. Raah, ce salaud était vivant ! La rage laissa place à l'envie, et l'homoncule s'assit. Un sourire sournois naquit sur son visage pâle ; C'était la faute du vieux blond. Oui ! C'était de sa faute si Envy était là à se torturer l'esprit et le corps, c'était lui le salaud, le coupable ! Et c'était à l'homoncule de rétablir la justice ! **

**De toute façon, Envy ne se dérangeait même plus. A chaque fois que la colère devenait insupportable, il allait se calmer sur le vieux. Sans mot dire, Envy se métamorphosa en un jeune homme et quitta les lieux sous sa nouvelle identité, guidé par son instinct.**

**-Ough !**

**-T'as mal vieux croûton ? Ah bah c'est cool, tu vas voir combien ça vaut, 6 ans de misère, de rage et d'enfermement devant la Porte !**

**-Hoju.. Pourquoi.. Pas chercher.. Homonculus… Aie..**

**-Ne-m'appelle-pas-comme-ça ! Et puis c'est quoi ces foutaises ! Parle !**

**-Ici.. Homonculus pareils…….. Pareils….**

**Envy le laissa là, ensanglanté. Comme si Lui, Envy, allait avoir pitié de ce salopard ! Néanmoins, les paroles du vieux l'avaient étonné. Soucieux de découvrir les autres homonculus,il commença à fouiner dans la ville, des fois que l'autre abruti lui aurait dit la vérité...**


	2. Chap 2: La face cachée de Munich

**Chapitre 2 : La face cachée de Munich**

**Il ne mit pas longtemps à les dénicher. Tous étaient là, dans un vieux pigeonnier où ils s'étaient aménagés des espèces de chambres. Aucun chef, aucune autorité ; Envy s'avança alors, posa ses mains sur les hanches et attendit. **

**Paresseusement, tous le fixaient, et enfin daignèrent quitter leur position. **

**-Tiens, le péché de l'envie ! Ca fait un bail qu'on t'attend tu sais !**

**-Présentez-vous au lieu de débiter des âneries.. **

**-Bien.. Allons-y chers homonculus !**

**Là, Envy faillit tomber à la renverse : la pouffiasse blonde ! En chair et en os ! Non, c'était pas elle.. Un Ouroboros sur la poitrine, un haut noir sexy et une longue jupe noire avec des liens rouges dessus.. « Je suis Lust »..**

**Une gamine, aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains, aux yeux fatigués « Moi c'est Sloth.. » Elle arborait son dragon sur l'avant-bras gauche.**

**Gluttony était là aussi, traînant près d'une homoncule qui ressemblait à Lust, sauf que sa tenue était différente et ses cheveux plus courts. Son Ouroboros sur le front, elle s'était assise sur le bras de Gluttony, comme la Lust de toujours. « Je suis Greed, Salutations distinguées Envy.. »**

**Alors, le full metal à 2 balles s'approcha. Ses cheveux détachés, les yeux vides, il avait son dragon sur le bras. Envy n'était pas étonné : Hoenheim, triste de perdre son fils favori, avait tout simplement appliqué le principe habituel : Sauf que la personne vivait et que, évidemment, Edward ne savait guère qu'un homoncule avait son apparence.**

**« Je suis Pride ».**

**Envy chercha des yeux le dernier homoncule, Warth. Mais personne n'arrivant, il questionna des yeux Greed ;**

**-Et il est où, Wrath ?**

**-Elle aime se balader dans les rues, tu la croiseras sûrement d'ici peu. Elle n'aime pas notre QG alors elle s'en éloigne chaque fois que c'est possible..**

**-Bien.. Sur ce, j'ai des comptes à régler. A+ la compagnie !**

**-Tchao..**

**Le garçon aperçut sa proie quelques minutes plus tard ; Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs marchait sans but précis dans la rue déserte. Elle était grande et mince, taillée comme une adolescente ; son caban était abîmé, déchiré par endroit. Envy l'attira d'un geste dans une ruelle sombre qui coupait parallèlement l'avenue.**

**-Lâchez-moi, j'ai pas d'argent !**

**-Non, je ne veux pas de monnaie d'humains.**

**-Je ne vous connais pas, laissez-moi ! Au secours ! Au sec.. **

**Envy plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la fille qui se secouait comme un prunier, se débattant avec fureur. Soudain, le visage de l'homoncule fut éclairé et la victime reçut le choc d'un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, car associé à toutes sortes d'émotions et de souvenirs.**

**-Envy ? C'est.. C'est toi ?**

**-Et bien oui ma chèèère sœur, et tu sais ce que je viens faire ici ? Devine donc ma jeune amie..**

**-Non, ne me tue pas !**

**-Gagné, c'est tout à fait ça, je veux te faire PAYER CES ANNEES D'ENFERMEMENT !**

**-NON !**

**Envy s'arrêta net. Son bras, métamorphosé en une espèce de bras pointu tranchant, s'immobilisa. La pointe se trouvait juste sur la carotide de la jeune femme qui pleurait silencieusement. **

**L'inconnue restait dans l'obscurité. Mais sa silhouette en ombre chinoise renseignait Envy « Une humaine, grande, svelte,avec des cheveux longs, mais qui est-ce ? C'est pas croyable ça ! On peut plus se livrer à ses passe-temps favoris maintenant ! »**

**Agacé, il poussa sa victime devant lui, vers la nouvelle venue et demanda d'une voix grincheuse pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'achever.**

**-Je ne veux pas mourir.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Si tu la tues, je mourrais aussi. Idem dans l'autre sens.**

**-Mais je me fous de ta vie comme de ma dernière tuerie collective moi !**

**-Ah oui ? Alors attends de voir qui je suis..**

**Elle quitta sa cachette et dévoila un visage parfait, des cheveux noirs, des vêtements noirs taillés bizarrement et un sourire moqueur ; « Je ne compte pas à tes yeux ? » Envy fut sidéré ; Combien de sosies de ses pires ennemis allaient et venaient dans Munich ? La copie parfaite de sa victime sortait d'un coin de rue tranquillement, ça tournait au délire !**

**Le voyant secoué par son apparence, elle se retourna et écarta sa chevelure imposante. Un Ouroboros figurait au bas de son dos. « Oui, je suis Wrath ».**

**Kimika, en larmes, vit alors défiler devant elle une suite de tableaux silencieux mais épouvantables ; les détails se faisaient de plus en plus précis, la lumière était aveuglante et elle se sentait mal, si mal.. Elle revit la Porte, l'enfer, la créature inhumaine à côté d'elle.. . Wrath écarta sans manière Envy, prit la main de la jeune femme et lui murmura doucement, presque amicalement de s'en aller et de mener sa vie. Aussitôt, l'intéressée prit ses jambes à son cou.**

**-Tu me dois des explications, toi.**

**-Je comprends tout à fait ton désarroi. C'est une histoire très longue, alors merci de ne pas m'interrompre.**

**-Vas-y.**

**-Bien. Comme tu le sais probablement, Kimika n'est pas arrivée à Munich joyeusement et les mains dans les poches. Elle a dû sacrifier une partie d'elle-même pour rejoindre son cher et tendre. **

**-Et donc ?**

**-Elle a laissé à la Porte son pouvoir de métamorphose et, elle ne l'avait guère prévue, son âme.**

**-Mais comment, c'est.. C'est pas croyable !**

**-Laisse-moi finir. Alphonse, mortifié, a décidé de pratiquer l'alchimie interdite. Il lui restait en fait un fragment de la Pierre philosophale !**

**-Etonnant..**

**-Donc, il a ressuscité son amour. Elle n'a pu récupérer que son âme. En revanche, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une tentative interdite, au même prix que celle que les frères Elric ont osé réaliser pour leur mère, malgré la Pierre, Alphonse devait payer le prix de son acte. J'ai donc été créée en même temps que cette pauvre Kimika. Nous sommes liées par l'âme.**

**-Mais un homoncule n'a..**

**-Pas d'âme, je sais. Mais j'ai l' honneur d'être différente des autres : j'ai une partie humaine qui me permet de ressentir les choses, mais également de les faire sentir aux autres. Et j'ai obtenu le pouvoir de ma sœur astrale.**

**-C'est stupéfiant ! Mais les autres Homonculus n'ont plus besoin de souhaiter d'être humain alors !**

**-Et bien non. C'est là le problème, nos n'avons pas de but particulier. Peut-être essayer de passer par la Porte pour voir ce qui se passe derrière..**

**-Je vois. Alors ça veut dire que tu pourrais me faire ressentir une émotion ?**

**Elle ne répondit pas et tendit juste sa main gantée de noir « Donne-moi ta main. Que veux-tu ressentir ? ». Envy hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas de souhait particulier.. « Par contre, je ne dirigerai pas tes émotions, c'est à dire que si je te fais éprouver de l'amour, on ne sait pas qui sera l'heureuse élue. Mais je tâcherai de ne pas te faire souffrir trop longtemps : être humain, c'est être faible.. »**

**L'homoncule se sentit tout drôle, et un peu faible, comme disait Wrath. Il ressentait de la compassion pour les homonculus, ils lui faisaient pitié. Emu pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il pleura. Silencieusement d'abord, puis cela vira à l'hystérie « Les pauvres ! Je les plains tellement ! Comme vivre avec ce fardeau ! ».**

**Rapidement, Wrath le lâcha. Envy était prostré à terre, ses joues encore humides. Honteux, il se releva et s'épousseta. « Cette expérience restera entre nous. ».**


	3. Chap 3: Pour les beaux yeux

**Chapitre 3 : Pour les beaux yeux d'une Homoncule**

**Envy et Wrath s'étaient assis côte à côte. Derrière eux, Sloth utilisait la télékinésie pour faire voler Pride, qui se marrait comme un fou. Le contraste entre son regard sans vie et son sourire de gamin espiègle était saisissant. **

**Le garçon aux yeux violets se sentait vide. Après avoir connu avec Wrath le plaisir d'être humain, redevenir homoncule lui semblait insupportable parfois. En même temps, s'abaisser au niveau d'une créature pathétique telle que l'Homme était déprimant. **

**-Est-ce que tu ressens des besoins humains ? Du genre avoir faim, soif, ou sommeil..**

**-Non. Les pierres rouges me suffisent, mais je n'ai rien contre un bon somme par exemple. Disons que je ne vais pas ..mourir.. pour !**

**Il la regarda, moqueur. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec Kimika ; Et même physiquement parlant, il voyait de moins en moins leurs similitudes.**

**Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement ; Sloth et Pride papotaient. Derrière, Greed, Gluttony et Lust débattaient sur la meilleure façon de tuer un homme. **

**Envy scrutait sa petite équipe, les yeux plissés. Un Ouroboros était visible sur chaque corps. Son regard bascula vers Wrath, qui suçait une pierre rouge sans mot dire. Sous ses cheveux longs, un petit dragon tentait éternellement d'attraper sa queue. Il venait de comprendre d'où venait la différence si frappante avec Kimika ; c'était ses yeux : taillés en amande, comme ceux des félins dangereux, et une lueur cruelle y brillait. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit après avoir regardé fuir la jeune femme en pleurs.. « Elle, personne ne peut la tuer, et surtout pas moi. En revanche, son entourage, lui, peut crever. Qu'elle souffre, qu'elle meure psychologiquement ! » En proférant ces menaces, elle s'était métamorphosée, comme malgré elle : Une espèce de femme-tigre l'avait remplacée, avec des griffes étincelantes et une souplesse de panthère étonnante.**

**Et là, elle était assise, gentille et souriante, en train de regarder le paysage avec bienveillance !**

**C'était incroyable.. Pourtant, il sentait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance pour les carnages saignants !**

**Wrath, quant à elle, méditait également sur Envy. Son côté homoncule restait sans opinion à son sujet, mais le côté humain n'était pas indifférent.**

**Elle le trouvait inquiétant, mais étrangement gentil. Il était le sadique, il était le protecteur, il était l'inquisiteur, il était l'ami. Tout se mélangeait, et l'étonnait encore..**

**Elle inclina son visage pâle sur le côté ; Elle considérait gravement Greed, qui somnolait dans un coin. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté. Envy venait d'exploser avec adresse un petit moineau. La longue pointe noire qui remplaçait son bras reprit une apparence normale ; Il saisit le cadavre et le lança à Gluttony, qui dévora le petit corps avec une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux. Enchanté, il se laissa tomber à terre et digéra tranquillement le petit encas, histoire de se caler jusqu'au repas suivant.**

**Wrath reprit son immobilité statuaire. Elle se sentait mal, et s'empressa de reprendre une pierre rouge. Un semblant de vie parcourut ses veines et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Envy se tourna vers elle, interrogatif ; Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé en guise de réponse, mais elle ressentit soudain comme une boule dans sa gorge. Elle se leva et se précipita à l'extérieur. **

**Là, elle s'appuya au mur et, tête basse, recracha les pierres rouges. Les autres Homonculus, qui l'avaient suivie, la regardaient, terrifiés, ne sachant quoi faire.**

**Wrath était en sueur, son teint paraissait fantomatique, mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui montraient sa souffrance ; exorbités et vides. Mais ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ?**

**Lust avança une main salvatrice vers Wrath. Doucement, elle caressa son front, comme à un petit enfant. La malade recracha une plus grande quantité de pierres rouges et Sloth, impressionnée, laissa échapper un gémissement sourd. « Elle va mourir ! C'est pas possible, qui la scelle ! »**

**Envy se dit que c'était peut-être Kimika qui était derrière tout ça. Il se précipita vers la maison de la jeune fille et de son Alphonse adoré. **

**D'un bond souple, il se trouva au premier étage. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et découvrit une scène émouvante pour un humain normal, mais obscène et méprisante pour lui :**

**Kimika, couchée, donnait la vie. L'ex-boîte de conserve lui tenait la main. Le Full Metal qui n'avait plus rien d'un nabot se tenait près de la blondasse mécano, et souriait. «Les femmes n'ont pas besoin d'alchimie pour donner la vie, elles.. » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Winry lui pressa la main avec émotions, puis le chassa de la chambre avec un geste lourd de sens, avant de sortir. Kimika méritait le calme et l'amour de son mari avant tout.**

**Le bébé, une fillette, hurlait de toutes ses forces. Kenzaki venait de voir le jour sous le regard de la créature qui constituerait son pire ennemi dans quelques temps..**

**L'homoncule se releva lentement, le teint verdâtre. Doucement, elle réclama une pierre rouge, qui lui fut donnée aussitôt. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle, sa respiration se fit régulière et elle souriait. Pride lui tendit une seconde pierre rouge, qu'elle accepta avec gourmandise. 2 secondes plus tard, tout était calme dans la ruelle. **

**Wrath se massa la nuque, gênée. Sa crise la faisait paraître si faible aux yeux des Homonculus, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle regarda Envy revenir, sombre et cruel.**

**-Je viens d'apercevoir le plus touchant des tableaux..**

**Comme si rien ne s'était passé, tous reprirent leurs activités. Wrath, calmée, regardait Envy avec inquiétude. Elle aurait bien voulu lui poser une main amicale sur l'épaule, mais elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'être pris pour un humain. **

**Finalement il prit la parole d'une voix triste et calme :**

**-Je crois que cette Kimika va nous causer du tort..**

**-Mais d'où tu la connais ? Par les frères Elric ?**

**-Non. Je la connais depuis son enfance. **

**-On a du temps à perdre, raconte-nous ça !**

**Envy soupira. Autour de lui, les autres se groupaient au sol, comme des enfants voulant écouter une histoire de grand-mère.**

**-En fait, le père de Kimika était un alchimiste médiocre. Il travaillait non loin du laboratoire 5.. C'était là que nous tentions de fabriquer la pierre philosophale. Cet abruti a eu un jour la mauvaise idée de venir fouiner. Il a découvert notre existence et nos projets. Le lendemain il démissionnait.**

**Il a erré longtemps. Nous le surveillions, évidemment. Et puis il a décidé de retrouver sa famille, qui vivait près de Risembool.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas le village de Kimika et des 2 frères ?**

**-Si, mais taisez-vous, qu'on en finisse..**

**Donc il a retrouvé sa femme, qui tenait une petite auberge, et ses 2 filles, Kimika et Kagura. Il leur a tout raconté. Le lendemain, adieu la belle vie ! L'auberge explosée, le couple crevé, l'aînée des 2 sœurs se sauvait vers la mort. Moi, j'ai retrouvé la petite plus tard. Lust, ayant découvert son don, a décidé de la garder parmi nous.**

**-Une.. Une humaine ? Chez des Homonculus ? Pas croyable !**

**-Je sais. Après j'ai dû tuer la grande sœur. Kimika, en bonne petite sœur a voulut se venger. J'ai eu le plaisir de la priver du bras gauche. J'aurais dû la tuer à ce moment-là.**

**Personne ne réagit. Les regards se portaient sur Wrath. Celle-ci, les bras autour des genoux, réfléchissait. Elle leva la tête et comprit ; Avec une « sœur » pareille, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit une traîtresse, comme Kimika.**


	4. Chap 4: Souvenirs

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs..**

**6 mois venaient de s'écouler. Après un hiver glacial, où Wrath avait bien regretté son côté humain et frileux, le printemps arriva. Il faisait beau. C'était l'été, les enfants jouaient gaiement dans les rues et les fleurs embaumaient. **

**Kimika, en bonne maman, sortait son enfant. La petite respirait pour la première fois la nature épanouie et babillait allègrement. Au bout de la rue, Alphonse rentrait chez lui. Il était documentaliste dans un centre de recherche. Ses études en alchimie s'étaient avérées utiles. **

**Il avait complètement changé depuis sa sortie de l'armure. Ses yeux bruns, brillants et vifs, ses cheveux châtains finalement courts, sa carrure d'homme du monde et son sourire contagieux en faisait un jeune père de famille agréable à fréquenter et à regarder. **

**« Et tout ça, ce n'est rien qu'à moi ! », songea Kimika, espiègle. Elle se tourna face à son cher et tendre et murmura à la petite avec tendresse « regarde qui voilà ! Mais c'est Papa ! Tu as vu ma chérie ? On fait coucou Papa ! ».**

**Alphonse accéléra l'allure à l'approche de son foyer. Il tendit les bras vers sa petite fille, qui lui adressa ses plus belles risettes de bienvenue. « Alors ma petite Kenzaki, ça va ? Il t'as manqué Papa ? » La petite famille, désormais au complet, gagna la demeure.**

**3 rues plus loin, à 5 minutes à peine, un homme blond tapait sur une machine à écrire vieillotte un rapport sur l'utilité de la réaction chimique entre le magnésium et la nouvelle molécule, la B680, destinée à un futur médicament. L'écrivain malgré lui avait des cheveux coiffés en catogan, une paire d'yeux dorés et un corps bien bâti, dû à des années de lutte acharnée contre des créatures sans âme répondant au doux nom d'Homonculus. Il était de taille moyenne malgré tout. Il s'agissait d'Edward Elric.**

**Le jeune homme abandonna sa machine et se leva doucement. Il observa la rue calme à travers sa fenêtre, puis se retourna. Winry lui apportait du thé, les yeux mi-clos et l'air songeur. Elle prit la main de son époux avec un petit sourire pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.**

**Winry était muette. Après avoir appris la mort de Pinako, juste avant de traverser la Porte, elle n'avait émis qu'un « ah bon » désemparé. Après, elle n'avait plus jamais parlé. Ed considérait cet accident comme « son châtiment pour avoir appelé Winry à le rejoindre ». La jeune femme avait, à la manière d'Al, profité d'une des armures pour sauter dedans avec une collection d'outils diverses et d'automails de toute taille.**

**Ils s'étaient ensuite mariés. Winry n'avait pas pu dire « oui » de la manière souhaitée, mais son sourire et son hochement de tête empressé avaient été suffisamment convaincants.**

**La vie de ce petit monde s'organisait, et la routine les gagnait plus ou moins vite. Seule Kenzaki ne faisait pas partie du cercle vicieux et poussait gaiement, encadrée par une famille qui l'aimait beaucoup.**

**L'homoncule descendit de son arbre. Elle en avait vu assez, et mourrait d'envie de planter ses griffes dans la gorge de sa sœur d'âme, elle qui avait tout pour elle..**

**Elle se détourna, grincheuse. Pour une fois, elle méritait son nom de Wrath, même si elle rêvait de posséder un prénom bien plus humain que ça comme.. Kimika par exemple..**

**Tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, Envy vociférait des injures. Son répertoire, varié et intéressant, allait de « Andouille de la taille d'un trombone » à « Zouave en culotte courte ». Il parlait bien évidemment d'Edward.**

**Dans son dos, la porte grinça légèrement. Envy regarda sa petite protégée, comme il disait. Elle était en rage, ses yeux lançait des éclairs et ses cheveux voletaient partout. Envy remarqua que, sous le coup de la rage, une masse de cheveux couvrait son œil gauche. L'autre offrait des reflets violets. Il eut l'impression de revoir le petit Wrath, avec son allure de sauvage et sa manie de coller les gens. **

**Elle le frôla, gesticulant et hurlant comme un gorille furieux. Envy s'écarta rapidement, une paire de griffes lacéraient la place où se trouvait sa tête une fraction de secondes auparavant.**

**La féline rageait avec puissance. La jolie Wrath au visage d'ange était endormie. Restait une furie en chair et en griffes.**

**-J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi c'est elle qui a tout ! Elle ne mérite rien, c'est juste une petite poussière par terre, un détritus bon à jeter !**

**-Calme-toi. Tu t'en fais pourquoi ? On trouvera bien le moyen de te séparer d'elle et on la tuera. **

**-Me calmer ? Me calmer ! Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ! Je suis pas Wrath pour rien, Envy !**

**-Peut-être, mais si tu veux te prendre mon pied dans la tronche, libre à toi. Je ne vois que ça pour te calmer, espèce d'andouille !**

**Le vent siffla. Envy esquiva les griffes une fois de plus et eut une pensée pour Lust, grâce à qui son entraînement était complet de ce niveau-ci. Comme promis, il envoya son pied sur Wrath, qui le prit dans le ventre. Elle tomba, pliée en deux, la respiration sifflante. **

**Son aîné lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant. Il se détourna et ne put éviter le poing qui lui démolit le dos. **

**-Ca c'était traître, ma petite panthère.**

**Il la plaqua au mur d'une main. Elle tenta de s'échapper. Comme un chat, elle donnait des coups de griffes instinctifs en sifflant et en grognant. Sa queue lui battait les flancs. L'autre se savait maître de la situation. Il serra sa main avec un sourire sadique ; Il ma maintenait au cou. Wrath commença à suffoquer, ses yeux de chat exorbités. Elle murmura, terrifiée, qu'elle pouvait mourir. Voyant qu'Envy s'en foutait royalement, elle utilisa la dernière miette d'énergie que contenait son corps pour lui appliquer les mains sur le visage. Elle lui fit ressentir la peur. **

**Il avait peur. Il était effrayé. Envy lâcha l'homoncule pour tenter de se cacher derrière elle. Il hurla quelques « non, je veux pas ! » Qui résonnèrent dans le pigeonnier, vide.**

**-De quoi as-tu peur Envy ?**

**-De.. De..**

**-De quoi ? **

_**-De l'Humanité.**_


	5. Chap 5: Tempête et naufrage

**Chapitre 5 : Tempête et naufrage**

**-Bravo ma puce !**

**-Agawa Areuh !**

**Kenzaki faisait ses premiers pas. Sa mère l'encourageait joyeusement, tout en surveillant les environs. Pourquoi les homonculus restaient-ils dans l'ombre ? C'était étonnant. Elle savait que Wrath assurait sa protection, mais sa fille et son mari étaient des cibles potentielles. Elle chassa de son esprit ces idées noires et tendit sa main à la petite fille. **

**Ce que Kimika ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait raison de se méfier. Wrath, posée sur le toit, grognait. Elle dirigea son regard vers Al Elric, qui suivait la voie spirituelle de Hugues en exhibant à son frère diverses photos, gravures et portraits de sa fille. L'homoncule sauta au sol ; les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes. Elle agita sa tête, agacée. Les métamorphoses en chat l'énervaient, elle ne supportait pas la couche de poils qui la recouvrait. Elle se concentra, et se changea en chat abyssin, aux poils courts. Ravie, elle miaula gaiement et observa son image dans une flaque d'eau. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Envy. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait faire, car l'homoncule n'était pas là.**

**La rage au cœur, Envy venait de lire un nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Elric ; Plus précisément Edward Elric. L'homoncule changea son habituel bras et rentra dans la maison. **

**Fredonnant gaiement une musique qui passait à la radio, Winry s'activait dans la cuisine. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et s'en inquiéta : Kimika venait tout juste de l'appeler pour l'inviter elle et son mari à dîner le soir même, Al était au travail et elle n'avait pas entendu la voiture d'Ed se garer devant le jardin. Instinctivement, elle se baissa, cachée derrière la table. Les pas de l'inconnu se rapprochaient. Sous la nappe, Winry vit passer une paire de mollets blancs et frêles. Un courant d'air souleva le tissu, et la mécanicienne vit l'Ouroboros. Ne pouvant pas crier à cause de son état de muette, elle prit sa clef à molette fétiche –elle ne la quittait jamais- et recula prudemment, prête à assommer l'Homoncule. Elle savait très bien qu'un tel acte serait synonyme de stupidité, mais elle refusait de mourir sans se battre.**

**L'incarnation de l'Envie se baladait dans la pièce. Il avisa la cafetière encore fumante et en déduit que la blondasse n'était pas loin. Il éclata d'un rire de sadique qui lui était propre « ça serait amusant de te tuer, ma grande. En même temps c'est le blondinet que je recherche, toi tu n'es que du menu fretin. »**

**Il revint sur ses pas, et sortit par la fenêtre. **

**Tremblant de tous ses membres, la jeune épouse sentit des larmes de peur couler le long de ses joues. Elle rangea les ustensiles qu'Envy avait touchés, machinalement. Elle vit alors que l'homoncule était tombé sur un papier. Le nom d'Edward, l'adresse du laboratoire où il travaillait et ses horaires y étaient notés. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.**

**-Ah bah quand même !T'étais où ?**

**-Fous-moi la paix tu veux, j'ai pas de rapports à te faire moi.**

**-Nan mais attends tu fais quoi là ! Tu mets tout le monde sous tes ordres comme quoi t'as un plan, et quand on passe à l'action tu dégages tranquilos ! Tu pètes un câble Envy ?**

**-Arrête de te prendre pour une Homoncule ! T'es qu'une minable petite humaine de rien, une créature qui devrait même pas exister ! T'as rien à faire dans notre groupe !**

**C'est parti tout seul. La gifle aussi. Et Wrath n'y était pour rien, elle ne souhaitait pas faire ressentir la rancœur à Envy ; Il s'en sortait très bien tout seul, en vérité.**

**Tout en massant sa joue endolorie, Wrath contemplait celui qu'elle considérait comme son Senpaï, son protecteur et son ami. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, des larmes coulaient sur sa joue. Dans un dernier excès de rage de sa partie homoncule, elle claqua Envy avec rage ; Non, elle n'était pas Wrath pour rien. Non, elle n'était pas une créature de rien !**

**Puis elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait possible : elle s'enfuit.**

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de la fic? Bonne à jeter ou digne d'attention pour vos yeux de lecteur(trice) avisé(e)? **

**ps: Mici ma tchtite Neko chan!**


	6. Chap 6: Pas comme les autres

Le style d'écriture a été complètement changé juste pour ce chapitre, car je voulais faire ressortir la différence physique et psychique de Wrath.. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture -!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pas comme les autres..**

_« Quand on te voit sur ta monture, quelle allure et quelle stature, un vrai modèle de droiture, une force de la Nature.. »_

**Elle marchait, rongée par le chagrin et la honte.**

_« Ou bien n'es-tu qu'une raclure, un animal de luxure qui coure à l'aventure. »_

**Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Est-ce que c'était la vérité ? Elle ne cessait de se remettre en question..**

_« Y a t-il un cœur sous ton armure ? »_

**Il avait juste dit ça comme ça, c'est la rage qui l'a fait parler ! Non.. Il avait l'air si sérieux.**

_« Le mien est pur comme l'azur.. Laisse-moi panser tes blessures ! »_

**Blessures.. En l'occurrence, c'était elle la blessée..**

_« Oublions cette mésaventure, je t'aimerai si tu me jures, je t'aimerai si tu me jures.. qu'on la pendra.. »_

**L'humanité qui subsistait en elle était donc si présente que ça, en vérité ?**

_« Mes rêves de petite fille, cousus de fil en aiguille, je les ai jetés au loup, détrompe-toi car je suis aussi blanche qu'une brebis qui se roule dans la boue.. »_

**Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans la rue sale et couvrait presque la chanson qu'elle murmurait comme pour elle-même.**

_« Tes mots d'amour sont des injures, tes serments sont des parjures.. Mon cœur déjà se fait plus dur, je te mets au pied du mur »_

**Les larmes continuaient de tracer leur sillon blanc sur les joues douces. Wrath n'y prenait pas garde. Elle se sentait souillée.**

_« Délivre-moi de ma ceinture, viens en moi petite ordure »_

**La seule ceinture qui l'étreignait, c'était sa douleur..**

_« Apprends-moi l'art de la luxure, je t'aimerai, si tu me jures.. »_

**Apprendre à se canaliser, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Comme Lust. Elle, même si l'humaine d'origine était la version allemande de Winry, elle savait garder son calme et rester passive..**

_« Si tu me jures qu'on la pendra.. »_(1)

**Pendre Kimika ? Bonne idée, même si elle n'y était pour rien.. C'était l'Humanité en elle qu'il fallait détruire. Qu'elle n'ait plus envie de considérer Envy avec des yeux adorateurs, qu'elle ne soit plus gênée quand elle dormait affalée sur l'épaule de son Senpaï en matière de tuerie..**

-Laissez-la courir, c'est la lâcheté humaine qui ressort en elle, voilà tout.

-Mais Envy, tu vas pas la laisser comme ça !

-Et pourquoi pas !

-On ne sait même pas si on peut lui faire confiance, qui dit qu'elle n'est pas en train de rejoindre les autres ?

-Donnez-moi 3 bonnes raisons de courir derrière elle !

**Les homonculus se tournèrent naturellement vers Lust. Etonnement, Winry et Kimika étaient les meilleures amies du monde ; leur version Homonculus réagissaient de même.**

**Lust s'avança de mauvaise grâce et se planta devant Envy.**

-D'abord, elle t'admire énormément et même si tu trouves ça pathétique, le peu d'humain en elle t'aime plus qu'une amitié normale.

-1. Et je suis gentil !

-Je te demande pas d'avoir pitié d'elle, chose que tu es de toute façon incapable de faire. Cependant elle est tiraillée entre 2 parties, et je crois qu'elle ne supportera pas ça longtemps rien qu'à cause de son caractère colérique.

-Hum.. 2

-Enfin je crois qu'elle est plus utile avec nous que dans la rue ! Ses capacités ne la rendent pas importante à tes yeux ?

-J'ai compris j'ai compris…. Mais vous êtes chiants !

**L'importante-homoncule-à-cause-de-ses-capacités cogitait sur la pointe de la cathédrale de Munich. Elle frotta son bras contre la pointe saillante d'une tuile. Une goutte de sang resta sur sa peau et il n'y eut aucune cicatrisation.. Constatant la cicatrice, elle fouilla dans les plis de sa tenue et, ayant trouvé son bonheur, elle porta à ses lèvres une petite pierre rouge. Laplaie ne changea de statut qu'après 10 minutes, pour enfin se refermer et disparaître..**(2)

-Alors, tu te tortures mentalement toute seule ? A quoi je vais servir moi ?

-Dégage, tu n'es pas comme moi. C'est bien ce que tu affirmais tout à l'heure ?

-Allez fais pas ton boudin ! On a besoin de toi tu sais bien.

**Elle ne se tourna pas, et essuya ses yeux rapidement. Envy n'avait pas à la voir comme ça.**

**L'autre s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main avec gentillesse, comme un grand frère avec sa petite cadette. Rageusement, elle l'écarta et se déplaça à l'opposé du toit sombre.**

**L'homoncule la suivit et ébouriffa ses cheveux gaiement. Voyant que Wrath restait insensible, il décida de la prendre par les sentiments, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui murmura quelques gentillesses à l'oreille, notamment qu'elle aurait la place d'honneur lorsqu'il défoncerait l'ex-Full metal nabot. Un sourire éclaira le visage pâle et fémininà cette annonce...**** « t'oublieras pas de me garder une goutte de sang en souvenir.. »**

* * *

(1): La chanson, c'est "La Monture", de la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris.. Quelques mots ont été supprimés pour adapter la situation de Wrath aux paroles.. En réalité, celle qu'il faut pendre, c'est Esmeraldaet non pas une homoncule en perdition! """

(2): Et oui, elle ne peut pas se regénérer entièrement et d'un seul coup après absorbtion d'une pierre rouge!


	7. Chap 7: Combat providentiel

**Chapitre 7 : Combat providentiel**

**Ca y est. Il allait pouvoir mettre un terme au bonheur des Elric. Le plan était parfait : Il capturerait Ed, le torturerait de la manière la plus soignée possible et il le renverrait chez lui, histoire de détruire le moral de son entourage. Quand la phase 1 sera terminée, il tuerait tout le monde, excepté Kimika. Elle, on trouverait bien un moyen de la séparer de Wrath. Et à cet instant précis, elle disparaîtrait du monde. Seule l'homoncule survivrait, libérée de son humanité.. Enfin!**

**Moqueur, Envy l'imagina facilement en train de lui sauter au cou, comme une de ces lamentables humaines se précipiteraient sur leur cher et tendre. Lui n'était pas fait pour ça. Les amourettes ? Très peu pour lui, n'était-il pas homoncule de toute façon ? Lui, l'incarnation du Péché de l'Envie.. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une admiratrice, quoique plutôt mignonne, mais qui pouvait adopter un corps de félin aussi bien que celui d'une vache laitière?**

**Son regard s'adouci tandis qu'il entendait des bribes de voix si peu humaines.. Son envie de pouvoir le tortura un instant, puis il se tourna vers les autres. Sloth dormait, Pride méditait, Lust faisait des mines dans un miroir qu'elle avait déniché, Gluttony mangeait les rats, Greed faisait son footing à 200 Km/h, chose tout à fait normale pour elle.**

**Wrath s'était mise à l'écart. Elle fredonnait une chanson comme une adolescente amoureuse. Ses yeux étaient bizarres, dilatés et, étonnemment.. Humains..Elle sursauta quand un oiseau passa derrière elle.Son senpai aux cheveux vertssecoua la tête en signe de désapprobation ; il n'était pas inquiet, mais il ne supportait pas quand sa partie humaine prenait entièrement possession du corps de sa belle amie... Avec un soupir, il se leva et appela les autres.**

-Bon, il est temps d'éliminer les Elric ! J'attends ça depuis si longtemps !

-Hey, calme Envy, on y est pas encore, tu sais..

-Ta gueule Sloth ! Moi je fais ce que je veux, et là je raterai ni le Fullmetal nabot, ni la boîte à sardines géante !

**A la tombée de la nuit, Envy décida d'agir, seul cette fois, pour capturer le blond et le détruire : les autres n'étaient pas trop pour, mais il en avait assez d'attendre.. Plus d'une quinzaine d'années à patienter ! Non.. Non. Inutile de tenter de le freiner. **

**Ce fut un jeu d'enfant ! Winry dormait, Ed était resté en bas, et Envy n'avait eu qu'à le cueillir..**

**Le blond reprit connaissance un peu plus tard.. Il frotta son front et constata qu'il était orné d'un superbe œuf de pigeon. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il constata que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il tenta de se lever, mais il n'y gagna que des égratignures : Ed était ligoté à une chaise de fer.. Il était inutile de faire quoique ce soit pour l'instant.**

**Depuis son passage dans notre monde, il avait acquis la sagesse et la stratégie qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut dans son adolescence. **

**Se secouant, mentalement au moins, il décida d'attendre. **

**Sa méditation fut troublée par l'arrivée de 3 créatures, dont Winry ;**

-Winry ? Tu es venue me sauver ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où on est ?

-Et bien Edward, on se prend pour le Beau au Bois Dormant ? Tu attendais la Princesse Charmante pour venir te sauver ?

**Première constatation, Winry parlait. Deuxième constatation, jamais Ed ne l'avait vu porter une tenue aussi échancrée et provocante. Troisième constatation, elle arborait un superbe Ouroboros sur la poitrine. Dernière constatation, ses yeux étaient violets et un sourire méprisant venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres artistiquement peintes. **

**L'alchimiste n'eut pas besoin de 6 heures de réflexion active pour comprendre que Winry n'était pas devant lui, qu'il était dans un repère d'Homonculus et qu'on allait le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Typique.**

-Je suis bien heureuse de te rencontrer, Edward Elric. Mais sache que j'ai le privilège d'être nettement supérieure à ta tendre épouse, puisque je ne suis pas humaine et que j'ai le don de parole. Je suis Lust.

-Enchanté. Maintenant puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ? Il me semble que l'histoire de la Pierre Philosophale remonte à bien longtemps..

-Non, tu n'auras pas à reproduire cet exploit. Tu en es de toute façon incapable.

-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper !

**Un ange passa. Sortant de l'ombre, son habituel sourire sadique affiché avec provocation, Envy adressa un signe moqueur à l'alchimiste ligotté. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu besoin de revoir son vieil ennemi. Son timbre cruel, sa manie d'interrompre tout le monde.. Le blond n'en connaissait qu'un pour parler comme ça!**


	8. notes pratiques sur la fic

**Petites infos sur la fic**

**Salut tout le monde! Vu que j'ai modifié les personnages et que la fic s'adresse essentiellement aux lecteurs avisés de fullmetal alchemist, voici 2 ou 3 notes qui vous permettront de voir qui est qui dans Homonculus, ainsi que les lieux, les "aventures" des personnages...**** Bonne.. compréhension! ;-)**

**_Les personnages:_**

_Les homonculus:_

Les homonculus qui ne changent pas par rapport à l'animé sont Envy et Gluttony.

Pride a l'apparence de Edward.. En fait, il correspond au Pride de Blue Bird Illusion, sauf que sa tenue n'est pas la même!

Greed est ici une femme. Elle a l'apparence de Lust sauf que ses vêtements sont une espèce d'ensemble body-short, pas très féminin.. Elle a aussi les cheveux plus courts..

Lust est la copie de Winry! Sa tenue correspond à une espèce d'ensemble dans le genre danseuse du ventre! Je trouvais ça marrant "

Sloth est une petite fille.. Elle ressemble à une Naru miniature, sauf que ses yeux sont bridés.. Elle aun air de chien battu! "

Wrath est l'héroïne. en gros, elle a la coiffure de Naru et de Motoko (petit mélange de Love Hina "), un tour-du-cou noir qui fait collier de chat, un top, une jupe, de longs gants (ils débutent à l'épaule..), des bottes-chaussettes assez bizarres (au moins, si elle est dessinée avec de gros mollets, on ne verra rien du tout :D)

_Les humains:_

Ceux de fullmetal alchemist sont Ed, Al, Winry (sauf qu'elle est muette. Bah, elle peut toujours taper Ed avec sa clé à molette alors... """""""""), Hoenheim (oui, la "vieille ordure", le "vieux" qui se fait démolir par Envy au tout début, c'est lui ""), Dr Marcoh (il fait juste une apparition un peu plus loin, c'est une vedette fort demandée! -") et, Hoju Elric(ah ah ah en effet il va revivre! Vous verrez bien la suite ) et, normalement, ce sont les seuls! Peut-être qu'il y aura quelques autres personnages du genre Mustang, Riza ou quelques doubles de notre monde, je ne sais pas encore..

Donc le reste des personnages sont créés de ma blanche main ("""""""""")..

Si vous avez des questions à propos de qui que ce soit, n'hésitez pas!

_**Les lieux**_

_Notre monde:_

Comme dans la suite de FMA, les personnages sont passés dans notre monde (la "porte", c'est ce passage si vous ne le savez pas! maintenant vous le savez! on dit merci! ).

Envy n'est pas un dragon.. Alors pourquoi n'en est-il pas un comme dans le film? Pour 4 raisons:

1- C'est plus marrant de le rendre humain pour le yaoi (si yaoi il y a) ou les relations avec Wrath (si relation avec wrath il y a);

2- C'est plus pratique de l'avoir sous forme humaine: Comment pourrait-il parler, avoir des mimiques expressives ou une souplesse légendaire?

3- Il est humain parce que.. J'en avais envy! """

4- En gros, selon moi-même (... donc c'est complètement faux ou impossible), Ed l'aurait libéré..Comment il l'aurait libéré? Ben.. Faites marcher votre imagination!"""""""

De même, ils peuvent pratiquer l'alchimie ou leur "pouvoir" homoncule dans notre monde.. Après tout, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas? """""""""""""""

_Refuge des homonculus:_

Un lieu sombre, désert, tranquille, bien placé.. Quoi de mieux qu'un clocher? '

Voilà le principal!

Ah oui la suite! Oui oui elle arrive, pas d'inquiétude!

MiAoU!


	9. Chap 8: Round 1

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai commencé une autre fic.. (Un crossover entre FMA et Love Hina) Bonne lecture! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Round 1**

-Envy. Tu n'es pas mort. Dommage..

-Alors, Fullmetal nabot, tu ne m'as pas oublié ? Moi, j'ai tellement pensé à toi..

-J'aurais bien voulu te faire disparaître de ma mémoire, espèce de salaud !

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre dernière rencontre**, murmura Envy sans relever l'insulte..**

-Quand on est pas habitué, ça peut causer des dommages au cerveau !

**Cette fois, l'homoncule se jeta sur Edward avec la souplesse d'un chat et la rage d'un taureau. Edward s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir des narines de son assaillant, mais tout ce qu'il put apercevoir, c'est un pied foncer vers sa figure, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient..**

-Alors ma grande, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu te souviens, je t'avais promis une place de choix pour le massacre du micro-blondinet.. Ca te convient ?

-Ah ça oui Envy, c'est parfait ! Il manque juste un seau de pop-corn et un soda !

-Je vais le fracasser ! Tu pourras jouer avec les restes de sa carcasse si tu veux, mais là je l'élimine en solo. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu comprends pas, c'est pareil..

Ah, notre bel endormi se réveille enfin ! Alors Fullmetal minus, t'es calmé ou t'en veux encore ? Ah, mais tu le sais peut-être pas ! Aujourd'hui c'est ma tournée ! Gratuit pour tous les salauds, les abrutis et les fils de la vieille ordure ! Tu t'sens ptete concerné !

**Afin d'illustrer ses propos, Envy plongea son poing dans l'estomac du jeune homme qui gémit, le front ruisselant de sueur.**

**Wrath, assise au fond de la pièce, applaudissait à tout rompre son héros à la coiffure de palmier. On pouvait facilement imaginer une nuée de petits cœurs autour d'elle, les yeux adorateurs et les mains liées sur le cœur comme une héroïne des temps romantiques.. **« T'es vraiment incroyable Envy ! Vas-y, explose-le !** ».**

**Son visage, demeuré dans l'ombre, ne permit pas à Edward de la connaître ; il n'avait pas assisté à sa naissance, et ignorait tout d'elle.. **

**En attendant, il était toujours ligoté et cherchait un moyen de s'échapper, de trouver une arme digne de se nom pour se défendre..**

**Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et de rage mêlées ; Envy venait de lui planter son pied dans le tibia. Droit, évidemment, comme si un coup dans du métal pouvait lui faire quelque chose. Alors Envy se tourna vers son exubérante compagne et lui lança un petit « **Allez dégage, le spectacle risquerait de te choquer..** » affectueux malgré tout. La fille, docile, se retira après un salut moqueur vers le blond, un signe de la main timide et mignon pour Envy, et un claquement de porte discret.**

**Désormais, ils étaient seuls. L'homoncule alla alors fermer l'unique ouverture –en l'occurrence sortie- à clé. La pièce, vide et hermétiquement close, semblait emplie d'un air insupportable, chargé de tension électrique et de rage.**

**Envy sourit mesquinement et détacha le blond, qui chancela et tomba à terre sous le choc ;**

-On tient plus debout, minus ?

-… Ote-moi d'un doute Envy.. Pourquoi tu m'as détaché ? Tu vas me libérer ?

-L'espoir fait vivre les abrutis, mais dans ton cas tu vivras pas très longtemps. En même temps, j'ai pas envie de tuer bêtement, j'aimerais lire la souffrance et la tristesse dans tes yeux, histoire de pouvoir me marrer..

**Tranquille, Envy se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, et brisa la chaîne manuellement ; pas fâché d'être enfin libre, Edward se massa les poignets et tâta ses blessures. Le sang,coagulé, cessait de couler. Rapidement, il transmuta son bras de métal en lame tranchante ; Non, après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes !**

**Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, l'Homoncule contemplait son rival, les yeux brillants ; Tout plan avait été oublié : il allait le tuer. Il allait le tuer ! Enfin ! Il répéta cette affirmation gaiement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fidèle répétant ses prières..**

**Lentement, l'alchimiste leva sa lame, prêt à frapper : L'air béat d'Envy montrait combien il avait baissé sa garde..**

**Le vent siffla ; La joue profondément entaillée, l'homoncule pesta contre lui-même. Son pouvoir de régénération lui permit de récupérer facilement ses capacités, et bientôt son épiderme redevint doux et lisse. Il rendit alors la monnaie de sa pièce au blond. Bientôt, une marre de sang maculait le sol. Mais contrairement à Envy qui gardait sa même apparence, Ed, lui, se couvrait de cicatrices peu à peu. Sa vision commençait à s'atténuer : il était temps de mettre fin au combat, sinon il y laisserait sa peau. Mais comment faire ? **

**Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, alors qu'il était en plein salto arrière avec réception sur la main gauche ; « **La seule chose qui attire ce salaud, c'est de faire souffrir les autres. Donc si je me laisse faire passivement, il perdra ses envies de meurtres et me lâchera peut-être les baskets ?** »**

**C'était absurde, illogique et risqué, mais Ed était comme ça. Et puis Envy était un être absurde, illogique et risqué à approcher.**

**De toute façon, le blond savait que prendre des risques inutiles auraient aggravés sa situation, lui qui était déjà si près de la mort ! **

**Il attendit qu'Envy tente de le baffer. Se laisser faire, ok. Mais si c'est pour se prendre un pieu dans le ventre –Dieu, que de mauvais souvenirs que de se sentir aller au ciel dans de telles conditions !- non merci.**

**SBAF !**

**« **Ah je t'ai eu mon ptit Full Metal Microbe, t'as du la sentir passer celle-là !** »**

**Aucune réponse. Envy stoppa net ses attaques. Il remit une nouvelle claque dans la figure d'Ed. Seule la joue du blond réagit, s'ornant d'une trace rouge sang. Mais lui restait immobile, comme s'il ne voyait plus son ennemi..**

**N'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, Envy ramassa la chaîne, assit le blond sur son amie la chaise et l'attacha de nouveau. Ensuite, il partit. De toute manière, l'humain devrait bien réagir un jour ou l'autre !**


	10. Chap 9: Trahi!

Désolée pour le retard monstrueux, le BAC blanc de français est enfin passé! Encore pardon et bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Trahi**

-Il a toujours pas bougé ?

-Nan, c'est bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

**Naturellement, les visages se tournèrent vers Wrath. Après tout, elle était à moitié humaine, elle seule pouvait savoir qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait sous les cheveux blonds.**

**Décontenancée, elle haussa les épaules, puis expliqua brièvement qu'il allait mourir,non pas par le bras d'Envy mais plutôt de faim ou de soif si personne ne se bougeait pour lui offrir de la nourriture. **

**La corvée retomba sur elle.. «** Bien. Comme ça nous ferons connaissance ! N'empêche, vous êtes tous des feignasses, c'est toujours moi qui m'en prend plein la tronche !** »**

**Personne ne l'écoutait et elle continua de vociférer dans le couloir..**(1)

**Armée d'un bol de soupe et d'un pichet d'eau, enfin silencieuse, elle descendit vers la prison du blond.**

**Elle demeura à la porte, choquée, prise de pitié. Non, pour sûr, Envy ne l'avait pas raté ! Impossible de reconnaître Edward ! Un œil au beurre noir, la bouche tuméfiée, des cicatrices un peu partout et les vêtements en lambeau, il offrait un triste spectacle..**

-Tient, bois..

**Inutile de lui demander ; vorace de nature**(2)**, l'homme se jeta sur le bouillon avec un plaisir évident. **

-Je ne te connais pas toi.. Merci pour la soupe..

-De rien. Moi c'est Wrath. Et pourtant tu me connais, Edward. Ou du moins tu sais à quoi je ressemble.

**Levant la tête pour découvrir son visage, Ed ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, avant de reprendre une mine pensive. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kimika ne leur avait rien dit. A moins qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ?**

**L'homoncule s'assit en face de lui, ses yeux fixés sur le prisonnier, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne se sauverait pas.**

**Contemplant sa compagne, Ed n'y reconnut pas les traits d'Envy ou des autres homonculus, et s'en étonna ; Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit pas une de ces créatures ? Il fut frappé par un espoir absurde, celui que c'était Kimika déguisé pour le sauver. **

-Kimika !

-Non. Je suis Wrath, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Mais tu as l'air tellement humaine !

**Sidérée, elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard d'Ed. « **Il est déjà frappé par la folie, il faut le sortir de là.** ». Pendant un moment, elle parut se concentrer intensément, tout en regardant sa main comme si des billets allaient en sortir. De longues griffes sortir de l'extrémité de ses doigts, continuant ses ongles. **

**Epaté, Ed ne put détacher ses yeux de ce phénomène. Nullement gênée, Wrath s'approcha du blond et trancha d'un geste les chaînes. «** Lust !** » Lança Edward. Agacée, elle lui lança un « **non moi c'est Wrath, t'as perdu tes capacités mentales ou quoi !** » exaspéré.**

**Elle l'aida à se relever et l'emmena dehors. D'un geste brusque, elle lui jeta sur le dos une couverture en laine puis, estimant qu'il était incapable de marcher, elle appliqua les grands moyens et se métamorphosa en cheval de trait. Sous le choc, Ed monta sur son dos et saisit la crinière épaisse. Il balbutiait, les yeux vides et le visage en feu. **

**Tranquille, la jument partit dans un trot souple vers le domicile de l'alchimiste.**

**Au même instant, Envy retournait dans sa salle de jeux, un peu interloqué de ne pas revoir Wrath revenir avec son bol vide. **

**Il accéléra le pas en voyant du sang au sol. **

**La porte était grande ouverte, les chaînes brisées et la chaise gisait au fond. **

**Tout d'abord, Envy pensa que Wrath était gravement blessée. Il rebroussa chemin et arriva devant la sortie. Des traces de fers à cheval.**

**Son poing atteignit un mur . 2 secondes plus tard, plus de mur !**

**«** Pourquoi.. C'est vraiment le portrait craché de Kimika ! **» Il proféra une bordée de jurons très grossiers**(3)** et suivit les traces ;**

**Groupés à la porte, les autres homonculus le regardèrent partir ; « Hey, si on allait dormir ? » lança Sloth, brisant le silence de mort qui s'était installé. « Ouais ! »**

-Winry ? C'est moi W.. Euh Kimika ! Vite, Ed est en danger !

-… !

-Men..Teuse..

-Chuuut !

**Affolée, la blonde descendit en hâte de sa chambre et saisit Ed dans ses bras. Sous le choc, elle n'avait pas remarqué les vêtements et les cheveux de la jeune femme qui lui faisaient face. Seule la voix l'avait guidée. Trop amoché, Edward ne put lui faire prendre conscience de la phase homoncule de Wrath, et ferma les yeux, pour tomber dans un sommeil de plomb. Il n'en pouvait plus. **

-.. Ai.. Aide-moi Kimi.. Ka !** balbutia Winry, tout en fouillant dans les tiroirs à la recherche de bandages, compresses et alcool.**

**Wrath tendait la main, quand elle hurla « **mais tu parles ! Ta voix ! Elle est revenue !** »**(4)

**«** Oui.. Je.. **» Agacée de ne pas pouvoir accélérer son débit de voix, Winry parla en langage des signes et envoya Wrath chercher un médecin. Celle-ci acquiesça, mais fit un petit crochet dans la penderie de la blonde. Pendant quelques secondes, elle fit des mines devant le miroir de l'armoire en bois, avant de se souvenir du blessé agonisant 2 mètres plus bas. Elle s'empressa d'attacher ses longs cheveux avec un ruban qui traînait et sauta par la fenêtre.**

**A la première plaque de bronze indiquant un médecin généraliste, elle commença à hurler au secours, quand un homme, ayant probablement la cinquantaine, daigna sortir sa tête par la fenêtre ;**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vite vite monsieur, un homme est gravement blessé, il va mourir ! Un médecin je vous en prie !

-Je viens, indiquez-moi la route !

**Tout en lançant le moteur de son véhicule, le docteur se tourna vers Wrath ; **

-Votre prénom ?

-W.. Kimika docteur. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis le Docteur Marcoh (5)mademoiselle.**

* * *

**

1- elle représente Wrath donc elle peut pas toujours être angélique non plus hein!

2- Ed? vorace? Naaaan.. ;-)

3- Bah, vous connaissez le style d'Envy maintenant:-)

4- Désolée si ça vous rappelle Rose dans l'anim, mais Winry ne pouvait pas rester éternellement muette :s

5-Oh, tiens, qui que vlà! ;-)

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Un pitit conseil, appuyez sur le bouton "review", en bas, il vous arrivera plein de bonnes choses (notamment la suite )_


	11. Chap 10: Un de trop

_Bientôt la fin.. Ce chapitre contient un combat entre Wrath et Envy... _

_Surtout si vous avez des doutes ou des questions à propos de la fic, n'hésitez pas! Bonne lecture! MiAoU_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Un de trop**

**Rapidement, Marcoh soigna les plaies d'Edward, et lui administra les premiers soins. Tout en rangeant sa trousse, il conseilla Winry sur lesmédicaments à donner au blessé. Enfin, il sortit de la maison, tout en pensant que si Kimika avait attendu 5 minutes de plus, le jeune homme ne serait plus de ce monde.**

**Ed dormait toujours, le visage en sueur et le sommeil agité. Winry le veillait tout en reprenant contact avec le monde des parlants. Wrath s'était éclipsée. Dans ses bras, la robe d'été et le ruban qui l'avaient momentanément changée en véritable humaine.**

**En revanche, elle ignorait qu'un homoncule furieux était en train de tuer les gens qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route !**

**S'essuyant le bras sur la veste du vieux qu'il venait de décapiter, Envy regarda autour de lui, les yeux brillants de rage et de rancune mêlées. **

**Avisant une silhouette de femme, il se jeta sur elle, découvrit une parfaite inconnue et lui brisa la colonne vertébrale en l'envoyant sur le mur. Pendant un moment, elle parut avoirs survécue mais elle s'écroula au sol, convulsée. Ses muscles se tendirent dans un dernier spasme, et elle songea à sa marmite, restée sur le feu, parce qu'elle attendait des amies..**

**A la fin, ayant retourné tout Munich sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Envy décida de regagner son repaire. **

**Il fut accueilli par la totalité des homonculus, Wrath les ayant rejoint après avoir caché la robe et le ruban dans un des recoins de la ville. Elle souriait, heureuse, préservant son petit secret et se créant un bouclier psychique invincible ; Elle était humaine ! **

**Envy, hors de lui, la regarda sourire, et fixer le lointain tandis qu'elle rêvait à sa future vie ; Une belle maison de campagne, un labrador et quelques enfants. Puis, dans la maison, réchauffant ses pieds devant la cheminée, un homme au traits d'Envy, ressemblant étrangement à Hoju**(1)**, l'accueillerait avec de tendres caresses.**

**Seuls ses réflexes félins lui permirent d'esquiver le pied d'Envy.**

**Lentement, les autres homonculus sortirent de la pièce, désireux de ne pas se faire embrocher par le fou furieux qui martelait de coups le ventre de Wrath. **

**La respiration sifflante, elle s'écroula par terre et y resta le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Au-dessus d'elle, Envy faisait craquer ses os, un rictus aux lèvres «** Alors ma grande, on avait envie de faire le bien ? Et là, qui va te faire du bien hein ? Qui va te sauver ? Tu te sens pas un peu seule ? Au moins Kimika mourra avec toi, vous ferez le voyage ensemble ! **»**

**Les yeux écarquillés, étendue sur le sol, elle l'entendit proférer ces menaces et une onde de colère la traversa ; rapidement, ses forces se décuplèrent et elle se releva, rejetant d'un geste brusque ses cheveux noirs dans son dos. L'Ouroboros disparut sous le rideau de cheveux mais la partie homoncule était toujours présente. Comme pour justifier ces dires, Wrath changea d'apparence peu à peu. Ses yeux se bridèrent, une longue queue touffue balaya ses jambes et des oreilles de chat surgirent sur le haut de son crâne. La féline étira ses doigts, désormais dotés de griffes et observa son adversaire avec désinvolture ; « **Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser m'achever Envy ? Tu es si bête ?** »**

**Il éclata de rire à ces paroles «** Euh dans un sens, ça serait plutôt toi la bête !** ». Souriante, elle dévoila une rangée de crocs dignes de la tigresse qu'elle était devenue et s'accroupit, prenant appui sur ses 4 membres à la manière des félins. «** Finissons-en tu veux ? J'ai pas envie de te parler plus longtemps, tu me gonfles. **».**

**Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui agita ses longues mèches noires. «** T'as l'air d'un saule pleureur sous la tempête quand tu fais ça ! **».**

**Provoqué dans les règles de l'art, Envy se jeta sur l'importune et s'apprêta à lui défoncer le visage d'un coup de pied vengeur. Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et l'évita d'une violente torsion des reins ; La main griffue effleura alors la main pâle et un éclair bleu en jaillit : Wrath venait d'infliger à Envy la pire des claques, elle venait de lui fournir un semblant d'humanité.**

**Rapidement, son autre main rattrapa Envy, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Prostré dans les pattes de la féline, il avait les yeux vides et l'air des comateux.**

**Sidérée, Wrath se départit de son allure de chat et coucha Envy au sol, sans ôter sa main ; ce n'était pas voulu, mais elle était trop abasourdie pour penser à cesser de transmettre à l'homoncule les ondes d'humanité.**

**Les cheveux noirs se rétractèrent et prirent une couleur blonde étonnante. Les yeux virèrent au brun le plus banal possible pour un humain et la peau retrouva une couleur plus rose, moins claire. **

**Hoju Elric venait de renaître de ses cendres.**

* * *

1- Hoju Elric est le demi-frère des Elric. Il s'est suicidé en constatant que son père, Hohenheim et sa mère, Dante, ne le prenaient guère en considération.. 


	12. Chap 11: Invité surprise

**Chapitre 11 : Invité surprise**

**Se frottant les yeux comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil paisible, Hoju bailla longuement. Une fois son rituel de réveil terminé, il se tourna vers Wrath, plaquée contre un mur, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte ; son attitude était si comique que le jeune homme éclata de rire.**

**Lentement, elle reprit ses esprits et s'autorisa une inspection complète du revenant : elle commença par les cheveux jaune paille, les yeux, la bouche subitement sérieuse, le corps maigre, les jambes longues : tout le portrait d'Envy, en vérité ! Autre détail frappant, il était nu. **

**«** Kyaaah !** » Choquée, elle se couvrit les yeux et lui lança une couverture à l'aveuglette. Nullement gêné, Hoju la saisit sans précipitation et s'en drapa comme d'une toge.**

-Ben, vous êtes encore vivants ? Hey Envy, c'est quoi cette tenue ! Et cette coupe ?** Lust venait d'entrer dans la pièce, inquiétée par le silence qui y régnait ..**

-Gluttony peut manger la tenue ?** Comme d'habitude, il avait un petit creux..**

-Non, gourmand **! Et Greed jouait le rôle de la Lust de Shambala avec soin..**

**-**Pourquoi vous m'appelez.. **Voulut demander Hoju..**

-EUH, c'est moi qui l'est conseillé ça lui va bien non ? Hein ?** Interrompit Wrath avec force !**

-Mais moi c'est..

-OOOOH Envy arrête cette blague enfin, tu es pas drôle là !

-Ouais bon on vous laisse. Envy reprend ton apparence hein ?

**Tandis que les autres s'en allaient, Hoju se tourna, indigné, vers Wrath : «** Mais pourquoi vous m'appelez Envy ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? Et mes cheveux ! Explique-toi !** »**

**Passant une main derrière sa nuque, l'homoncule se demandait comment expliquer tout ça à l'humain courroucé face à elle ; «** Euh.. Envy est un homoncule et.. L'humain d'origine.. Comment dire.. Ben c'est toi quoi ! **»**

**Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, Hoju ne s'écroula pas à terre sous le choc, mais resta les bras croisés, l'air profondément méditatif.**

**«** Alors comme ça je suis mort ? Et.. Papa pensait à moi ?** » Ces révélations le frappaient : D'abord, sa jeunesse n'avait guère été emplie de joie et de câlins.. Bien au contraire, sa mère, Dante, n'en avait jamais voulu. Quant à son père Hohenheim, il obéissait aux ordres de la femme de sa vie.**

**L'adolescent avait donc choisi de mettre fin à ses jours : Le flacon de mercure posé sur la table, bien en évidence, il s'en souvenait encore.**

**Voilà qu'on le sortait du monde des morts, en empruntant comme passerelle un homoncule sadique ayant le même visage, la même maigreur que lui.**

**Prenant le temps de digérer, Hoju regarda autour de lui une fois de plus. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne bougeait toujours pas ; accolée à son mur, les mains croisées, elle tremblait un peu : elle n'espérait pas pouvoir vraiment rendre les Homonculus humains ! Elle se demanda si Envy ressentait quelque chose, où qu'il soit..**

**«** Je voudrais découvrir le monde des vivants avant de retourner dans l'ombre s'il te plaît**. »**

**Retourner dans l'ombre ? Elle ne pensait même pas pouvoir l'y renvoyer. Son cœur se serra tendis qu'elle imaginait Envy, flottant dans les airs entre les 2 mondes, inconscient et peut-être mort !**


	13. Chap 12: Envy

_Plus le temps passe, plus cette fic devient nulle.. Encore pardon pour ce pathétisme absolue.. Etant une abonnée au happy end et à l'humour, c'est difficile de traiter la tristesse avec Envy en héros:s Bonne lecture malgré tout :-)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Envy..**

**La demande d'Hoju avait été très claire. Et Wrath l'avait très bien compris, aussi tous les deux se baladaient dans les rues de Munich.**

**L'adolescent était émerveillé par les gens, les animaux, les fleurs, les maisons, en un mot par la _vie_. A côté de lui, la jeune homoncule ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tandis qu'il s'extasiait sur les boutiques de l'avenue.**

**N'étant pas stupide, Wrath l'avait vêtu de manière plus « normale ». Quant à elle, son choix avait été simple. : Elle avait récupéré en catimini la robe et le ruban de Winry, qu'elle portait comme s'il s'agissait de reliques..**

**Ils étaient donc là, main dans la main, tranquilles, petit couple dans l'allée commerçante.**

**Et Envy les voyait.**

**Après la dose d'humanité que Wrath lui avait transmise, il avait laissé place à Hoju et s'était retrouvé sous une espèce de forme spectrale : on ne le voyait pas, on ne le sentait pas, on ne l'entendait pas, on pouvait le traverser… Un vrai fantôme..**

**D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. A tout hasard, il suivait son bourreau malgré lui..**

**Et là, il rageait.**

**Au lieu de l'aider à revenir, _elle_ se pavanait avec son double, _elle_ riait gaiement en lui tenant la main, _elle _se faisait passer pour une humaine mais abandonnait ouvertement Envy ! « Son »Envy**(1)

**L'intéressé voulut passer ses nerfs sur un mur. Peine perdue, il le traversa illico presto et se retrouva face à un vieil humain qui écoutait Radio Culture (Le chat dans les années 1713- 1714**(2)

**Rapidement, il refit le chemin inverse et la fixa, elle toujours si heureuse, un franc sourire aux lèvres.**

**Alors son regard dévia vers celui qui lui volait tout ce qu'il possédait de plus cher : _elle_.**

**Bizarrement, Hoju sentit des yeux fixés droit sur ses omoplates. Il se retourna et le vit :**

_**Il voyait Envy. Il voyait Envy !**_

**Le blond tira Wrath à lui et ils s'enfoncèrent dans une ruelle, toujours surveillé par l'homoncule spectral.**

**Wrath se mit à rougir ; l'étroitesse de la ruelle l'obligeait à se coller à son ami..**

**En bonne petite vierge prude, elle murmura timidement « **Hem.. Je ne suis pas humaine, je ne crois pas qu'on pourra sortir ensemble… »

**Murmure qui fit rougir à son tour Hoju :**

-Oh non c'est pas _ça_ que je veux faire, en fait je vois mon double avec des cheveux noirs qui vole au-dessus de nous..

-Tu vois Envy ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Tu peux lui parler ?

-Espèce d'ordure, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ma tronche et ma petite Wrath! Enlève tes sales pattes de là !

-Oui je l'entends..** Grogna Hoju en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.**

-Envy ! Envy ! T'es où ? T'es vivant ? Tu sais si on peut te sortir de là !

-Wrath ! Wrath ! Je suis là ! Oui je suis vivant ! T'as intérêt à me sortir de là ! **Répliqua du tac au tac Envy.**

**-**Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? **Quémanda Wrath, inquiète.**

-Il dit qu'il est au-dessus de nous, vivant, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment s'en sortir..

**Terrifiée, mais soulagée, Wrath demanda à Envy de se placer à côté d'elle. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle serra le vide dans ses bras. « **Je sais pas si tu le ressens Envy, j'espère quej'ai réussi à t'enlacer..** »**

**L'homoncule aux allures de palmier était derrière elle, mais fut touché par son geste malgré tout.**

**Heureuse, Wrath sourit. Mais elle se dit qu'Hoju mourrait si Envy reprenait sa place. Un sentiment cruel lui serra le cœur. **

**« **Si Envy revient, il faudra lui laisser la place Hoju..** »**

**Le blond hocha la tête, puis soupira, résigné « **Après tout, je suis mort. Mais j'espèrepouvoir me souvenir de cette journée ! **»**

**Sans trembler, il tendit sa main. « **Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire..** » murmura Wrath avec inquiétude. Les yeux fermés, elle pressa la main qu'il lui tendait et se concentra de toutes ses forces.**

**Bientôt, Envy refit surface, tandis que son double reprenait contact avec le monde des morts.**

-Ca fait du bien d'être en volume !

-Sûrement..

-Hey ! Arrête de penser à lui d'accord ! Pourquoi c'est lui qui serait l'objet de toutes les attentions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas !

-Mais Envy, t'es jaloux !

-Ben je suis pas l'incarnation de l'Envie pour rien, abrutie (3)!

**Très juste. En guise de réponse, elle soupira et lui prit la main. Elle n'avait pas la même douceur que celle d'Hoju, mais cela fit du bien à l'homoncule. « **Rentrons.** »**

**Cheminant côte à côte, en silence, les yeux fixés au sol, ils arrivèrent bientôt au pied du pigeonnier.**

**Rassurée, Lust vint accueillir son amie, avant de lui lancer un « **Ouah, c'est quoi cette tenue ? C'est laid !** » tout à fait à propos.**

**Avec un haussement d'épaules, Wrath partit ranger ses trésors à l'abri ; Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être humaine ? C'était un comble ! Elle pouvait transmettre l'humanité, mais impossible de la garder pour elle !**

**Une seule personne pouvait l'aider. Un alchimiste.**

* * *

1- Je crois qu'Envy est légèrement énervé!

2- Ca aurait pu être la broderie turque au 15eme siècle(ahaha merci Dating :D)

3- C'est qu'il est intelligent le Palmier!

-QUI TU TRAITE DE PALMIER?

-Beuh.. Personne.. Pardon Envy..


	14. Chap 13: Transmutation d'amour

**Chapitre 13 : Transmutation d'amour**

**Le combiné émit un petit bruit en se posant sur son socle. S'essuyant les yeux, Kimika vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras.**

« Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

**La question était simple, et posée d'un ton ingénu et doux à la fois. Un petit sourire éclaira les lèvres de la jeune femme ; **

**« **Tonton Ed s'est réveillé. Il n'y a plus aucun danger maintenant, il va pouvoir retourner à sa maison. »** L'enfant sourit à cette annonce. Tonton revenait ! Enfin, il pourrait rejouer avec elle ! Quelle chance !**

**Voilà 5 ans que Ed s'est fait attaquer par Envy. Son séjour dans le froid, sans nourriture, et puis les combats, le sang perdu.. Des crises ont peuplé son existence. Des passages comateux aussi. La dernière crise a été la plus violente, puisqu'il est tombé dans un véritable coma. Cette fois, la médecine l'a soigné définitivement. 4 ans ont suffit ; on arrête pas le progrès, non ?**

**La porte grinça ; Al rentrait de son travail : il est devenu prof de chimie, et son métier le passionnait. Rapidement, Kenzaki s'échappa des bras de sa mère pour se jeter dans ceux de son père. **

**Les yeux mi-clos, Kimika s'approcha d'une console et saisit un livre qui traînait dessus ; un album de photos bien rempli.**

**D'un doigt preste, elle retrouva un cliché pas tout à fait récent.**

**On y voyait une belle jeune fille, aux longs cheveux noirs et raides, avec un côté félin très prononcé dans son regard, sa position..**

« 5 ans.. Qu'est-ce qui a pu t'arriver ? »

Regardant la photo sans la voir, Kimika plongea dans un souvenir vieux, mais encore très net..

_Une grande salle. Alphonse trace, à l'aide de son frère, 2 cercles de transmutation, parallèles et semblables, l' un au-dessus de l'autre. Une porte grince. Effarés, les homonculus pénètrent en file indienne dans la pièce et se groupent au fond. Rien à craindre d'eux, ils n'ont pas envie d'attaquer. _

_**A leur suite entre Wrath. Elle a l'air jeune et innocent, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat insondable. Elle n'a jamais eu l'air aussi normale, aussi.. Humaine..**_

_**Dans un coin de la pièce, Envy évanoui. Il ne pourra pas se réveiller : Hoju, avant de partir, a laissé un de ses cheveux. Ed en a vite fait un pendentif qui, sans sceller complètement l'homoncule, le garde au moins tranquille. Il est clair qu'il n'aurait pas accepté la décision de sa compagne.**_

_**Kimika est là aussi. Elle est sereine, elle a confiance en son mari et sait que Kenzaki est en sécurité avec Winry. Face à Wrath, elles ont l'air de jumelles. **_

_**A un signe d'Ed, elles entrent dans le cercle. Kimika se pose au centre de celui au sol, tandis que Wrath use de ses griffes pour atteindre le cercle du plafond. **_

_**La transmutation est lancée.**_

_**La douleur est déjà supportable au départ. Puis elle s'intensifie, sourde et brûlante ; Il est certain qu'être séparé d'une partie de son âme fait mal..**_

_**Des minutes atroces passent. Enfin, les éclairs bleus s'atténuent.**_

_**Une masse informe au sol**_

_**Kimika s'appuie sur un coude. Son automail est inchangé, son incapacité à se métamorphoser en animal aussi. Elle n'a rien de particulier, juste une lassitude compréhensible.**_

_**A côté d'elle, plus rien.**_

_**Lust se jette sur le cercle et appelle son amie. Rien. Les autres scrutent la pièce des yeux. **_

_**Puis tous s'en vont. Une nouvelle Wrath naîtra un jour, ils n'en ont plus rien à faire et garde juste un souvenir pénible de l'aventure. Seule à l'arrière, Lust pleurniche. C'est l'occasion pour Ed de découvrir Pride, qui soutient l'homoncule en pleurs. Elle qui pensait être dépourvue de cette capacité à pleurer, la voilà servie!**_

_**En passant, Sloth libère Envy de son pendentif. Aussitôt, l'homoncule ouvre les yeux. Il voit Ed, Al, Kimika, mais pas celle qu'il cherche.**_

_**D'une voix neutre, il demande où est sa petite Wrath. Il a mal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent très mal. Une larme roule sur sa joue, mais il garde le masque de la passivité. **_

_**S'en suit un combat sanglant entre lui et les 2 Elric. Kimika se sent bizarre aussi. Affalée contre le mur, elle se sent comme droguée. **_

_**Les 2 frères scellent l'homoncule. Ed s'écroule. Al, sauveur digne, appelle les médecins et amène tout le monde à l'hôpital avec les secouristes.**_

_**Les homonculus n'existent plus. Le pigeonnier est vide, Envy enfermé dans la pièce sombre en attendant d'être délivré.**_

**Fin du souvenir. Kimika essuie une nouvelle larme, cette fois de tristesse. Une phrase résonne encore à ses oreilles.. Wrath lui a dit, avant de monter au plafond sur le cercle, une petite phrase « **C'est pour lui que je fais ça, pour pouvoir devenir humaine et l'aimer, ou pour le laisser en paix à jamais.** ».**

**Serrant contre elle l'album, Kimika regarde par la fenêtre. Elle a répété cette phrase à Envy. Même scellé, elle est certaine qu'il l'a entendu.**

**Des miaulements sous sa fenêtre. Une petite portée de 7 chatons jouent ;**

**Parmi eux, 2 chatons se sont éloignés des autres ; Un noir aux reflets verts, des yeux violets et un caractère de cochon. L'autre est une petite chatte, noire elle aussi. Un petit sourire semble se cacher sous ses moustaches.**

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin.. J'ai essayé de l'embellir, avec la portée des petits chatons, mais elle est fondée sur pleins d'incertitudes et de doutes.._

_Meric d'avoir réussi à lire cette fic jusqu'au bout, elle est longue, chiante et difficile à comprendre, mais.. Merci!_

_ps: peut-être que je publierai des textes par rapport à cette fic, par exemple l'enfance de Kimika, ou la vie de couple de Roy et Riza, des éléments de ce style.._

_:-) MiAoU!_


End file.
